


Peekaboo!!

by DarknessAndFyre



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessAndFyre/pseuds/DarknessAndFyre
Summary: Just another bit of fluff for all of you delectable readers who deserve it! Enjoy! I have taken artistic license when it comes to the layout of Crowley's flat so you'll have to forgive me on that one.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	Peekaboo!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theycallmeDernhelm (onyourleft084)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyourleft084/gifts).



> 25th February 2020  
> “Crowley and Aziraphale playing hide and seek on either side of Crowley’s revolving door”
> 
> So the above was a prompt from @stan_gaiman on Twitter. It got me thinking. Then it got me writing this ridiculously short fic. It was mainly written on my phone as I was walking home from a job. I had a few strange looks as I giggled my way home.

It was a very slow day in the Demon and Angel’s life right now. They had stayed over in Crowley’s flat, just for a change. The rain was tipping it down outside making everything seem that much colder even though it was nearing the end of spring.  


Aziraphale was bored, bored, bored, bored. His demon was tidying up some paperwork in his office. Something to do with the new home that they were buying together in the South Downs. The angel should not really be left alone, at all, for any length of time.  


Crowley turned his laptop off and crossed the expansive office in a few strides. He pushed against the revolving door, he frowned. The door seemed stuck, but, it couldn’t be. But the door didn't budge when he pushed against it, a little harder this time. Then, miraculously, it opened just a chink so he could see his giggling angel say “Peekaboo!”  


Crowley smiled. He tried to push the revolving door again, using all of his strength, but, nothing. Well, you know, Aziraphale, Guardian of The Eastern Gate, not gonna be a pushover. He heard more giggling. He pushed again, only to be thwarted again by the giggling angel. Aziraphale is now near to hysterical laughter.  


“Right,” Crowley thought. He turned himself into his snake form and slithered through the air vent. Crowley turned back into a man shaped being behind Aziraphale, who is right by the revolving door, listening intently. He lost track of Crowley’s movements. Crowley hooked his chin over Aziraphale’s left shoulder and giggled.  


Aziraphale jumps and raised his eyebrows. He says, quietly composing himself,  
“Well, you’re no fun are you?!”  
With that Crowley declared himself the tickle monster and launched himself into Aziraphale’s arms.


End file.
